This invention relates to quick-disconnect connector assemblies, and more particularly to a condition-indicating, lighted, molded electrical connector assembly for connecting a control or monitoring device to a load.
There are many applications in which quick-disconnect type connectors are used to establish connections between electrical power lines and a load, typically by interfacing sensors and other control components with the power lines and load. For example, in industrial applications, such connectors may be used for wiring control circuit applications, such as pilot-actuated hydraulic valves or conveyor system controls, or for controllers using sensing devices such as proximity switches or pilot optic sensors. The quick-disconnect type connectors provide reliable, error-free connection of multi-wire systems in a fraction of the time required to hardwire the circuit or to establish a semi-permanent connection as by soldering or using screws and terminal blocks.
It is commonplace to have connectors with two, three, four or even more poles. For example, in the case of a sensor, such as a proximity switch, being connected by means of a multi-wire cable to a controller, two wires may be used to connect the sensor in circuit with a source of electrical power.
Typically, the quick-disconnect connector is used to connect a control device, such as a proximity switch, in circuit with electrical power lines and the load to control electrical power to the load. In such application, it is generally desirable to indicate the condition of the circuit, such as when power is available for application to the load. In addition, it may be desired to indicate when power is being applied to the load--i.e., the control device or switch is turned "on". Connectors which provide these functions are known as "lighted connectors". Lighted connectors which are presently available include one or more neon indicating lamps (or light-emitting diodes) mounted within a connector housing which has internal terminating elements to which are connected the electrical wires of the cable. Neon lamps and LEDs are considered equivalent for present purposes, and reference to one implies the other as well. Generically, they may be referred to as "indicators" or "indicating devices". The housing has windows or apertures therethrough and the neon lamps are located adjacent to the windows to be visible from the exterior of the connector. In use, the neon lamps are lit to indicate circuit conditions, such as "power available" or "power applied", as described above.
Although these "lighted connectors" provide the desired visual indications of power and load status, connectors of this type have required making the connector with apertures to permit viewing of the indicator. Also during assembly, the indicator must be mounted adjacent to the apertures through which they are exposed. Moreover, because the on/off condition of the indicator is provided only on the one side of the connector, it may be difficult for a user to quickly determine one or both of the conditions being indicated.